destiel drabbles yay!
by destiel4evalovelies01
Summary: In which this 1st story consists of fem!cas and dean (fully male in this one) finds her in his room and many more drabbles invovling them and slight mentions of sabriel...i guess...and also this is my first time making drabble for Dean and Cas
1. Chapter 1

Cas had been feeling human more and more lately. Literally, she had woken up in a park just last night. There was also this gnawing pain that would make her feel really uncomfortable in her stomach, in which she had almost fainted because of keeping it hidden for more than a week, falling into Deans arms and discovering that she had been feeling hunger. That night Dean had taken her out to eat something. She was delighted at new sensation of flavor as she took a bite out of the burger that Dean had ordered for her.  
And then there was the need to sleep all the time, she always found herself on the ground in different places though but didn't remember how this came to be.  
Now, in a random room she selected, at Bobby's, shrugging of her trench coat, falling face first onto the bed. She had been here helping Dean, Sam, and Bobby on a case involving demons. She had left to gather information on what the demons might be after. When she had enough information she decided to go back to Bobby's, but suddenly found herself very tired, so she decided that the guy's could wait until tomorrow morning. So, here she was, curled up into a ball, sleeping.

"Look I'm going to bed" Dean said frustrated that they haven't found anything about the case they were working on, and that Cas hadn't come back. Usually she would come back in seconds, but she still didn't show, which worried him a little. He clomped up the stairs, hearing a grunt of confirmation from Bobby and a 'good night' from Sam.  
As he walked in he almost jumped, seeing Cas' ass in the air as she crawled o the bed, throwing pillows out of the way and the plopping down with a drawn out peaceful sigh. She had mumbled something into to the pillow, though he couldn't hear it. He started to get angry, not only because she was in his bed...AGAIN! But also she had him worrying about her a little and that she had the decency to go to sleep before even mentioning whether or not she got information to help them on the case. Soon the anger subsided as he watched a smile creep on her face now that she had changed positions to where she was laying on her back, the sheets a tangle mess in between her bare legs. Her skirt was slightly going up a little too high revealing the silky white skin part of her thigh. He swallowed hard, stopping himself from looking at her any more. He had developed feelings for her over the time that they had met. Though he would never admit it, only because he thought Cas would end up not feeling the same, and he wouldn't blame her if she didn't, _I mean seriously who would want a broken guy like me..._ he thought as he looked back at her face the smile was still there, she looked peaceful, and quite younger too, not that he didn't think that she wasn't beautiful when she was awake just more less stressed. She had a faint glow to her skin as the moon illuminated her skin through the cracks it seeped in through. A piece of her hair falling gently on the tip of her nose. Suddenly it hit him, Cas has been sleeping quite a lot ever since she rebelled against heaven, this had him worrying a lot more than early her. He thought, no he knew that angels weren't' suppose to eat or sleep, Cas had to him herself also, so why was Cas eating and sleeping all of a sudden. Though he really didn't want to wake her up, he need answers, if there was something going on, then he would let her know that he and Sam were there to help, if needed, 'cause God know how many times that she's saved their asses when needed.  
As he was about to shake her shoulder her eyes opened slightly. He froze.

"Dean..." she moaned, though it wasn't one of those moans where you just woke up because of some bitch, this moan was drawn out and plain dirty. His eyes widened as she moaned his name again and again. Her breath was coming out in pants suddenly, her face had become flushed with red, biting her lip, holding back louder moans, and then suddenly gasping. He just stood there, stunned at what he was both seeing and hearing. An angel of the lord, moaning his name, sexually if he might add, also doing other things that were very arousing if his body had any say in this battle going on in him on whether he should still even wake her seeing as how she's having the time of her life in a dream, involving him. He decided to just wake her, and then suddenly there it was.

"DEAN!"She yelled into the air, gasping all the while, and the way she said it went straight down to his nether regions, but he clamped his hand down on her mouth hoping to God that his younger brother and the old man hadn't heard that at all. After a couple of minutes, it was safe to say that they had fallen asleep. He looked back at Cas, who was still lost in the pleasure of her own dream, slowly opened her eyes. Dean could see her lust blown pupils slowly become smaller, each minute her breathing steadied. Dean removed his hand then. Cas sat up, her skirt now all the way up, revealing her white silk, laced bow right in the middle underwear. Dean looked away as he spoke, know that she wouldn't even care if she was naked, considering she was an angel and angels don't really wear clothes when in heaven and out of their vessels

"C-Cas were you having a bad dream or something cause you were screaming?" Dean said pretending he didn't know what she was dreaming of, knowing exactly what she had been dreaming though.

Her eyes widened as she stared into Deans green eyes, his faced somewhat shadowed as he stood in front of her, a faint blush to his cheeks. Had she'd been talking in her sleep? Had she yelled out Dean's name in sheer ecstasy? She felt too embarrassed to speak; she had been having a dream about having sexual relations with her charge. She looked away as she found her voice to answer Dean's question.

"Yes, a very bad dream you could say..." She dreaded to have to say that, it was good dream, truly was. She hadn't wanted it to end. Though if she told Dean what she had been really dreaming of, he might not reciprocate the same feelings. Though it didn't feel wrong when she really did think about it some more.

Dean could see after she answered, she got lost in her own thoughts, he watched as her face turned contempt to relaxed, her brows furrowing once in awhile, she had been staring intently at the door. She started to insanely blush out of nowhere, eyes widening. Seeing her do that, he couldn't really help but tease her a little. He grabbed her chin tilting her head a little. Their faces barely inches apart, noses brushing lightly.

"Really Cas because that's not what you were yelling for in your sleep was it now?" He said smirking, looking into those sparkling blues that he always found himself get lost in, but not this time. He watched as her eyes widened, and her face became a darker shade of red. He chuckled loud enough for her to see. He moved in closer, feeling confident as he did.

"You know Cas why dream about it when you can have the real thing" He said tauntingly, brushing his lips against hers, earning a small whimper. Dean's free hand had settled next to her thigh. He got an idea, he ran his hand slowly up her thigh, making her close her eyes and moan in pleasure. He slipped his finger under the elastic, trailing his hand up and down that one area, feeling her hipbone with his finger. He watched has she hummed in appreciation. Dean stared hungrily at her lips; he licked his lips and kissed her. Her eyes snapped open, suddenly staring straight into Dean's open eyes. She kissed back as she regained her composer. Dean pulled back.

"Cas, you sure you want to do this, I mean once this goes any further and happens things won't be the same anymore?" He wanted to make sure she really wanted this, whatever this actually was, and not just doing it for him.

"Yes Dean, I am sure." and with that Dean wrapped her legs around his hips and moved into a more comfortable position.  
He kicked off his boots and socks as he worked out Cas' tie and threw at the ground. She had lifted his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. She stared in admiration at Dean's torso, remembering every inch of skin and muscle. She moved her hand to the hand print scar she had left when she pulled him out of hell. It was a little bigger considering she had been in her true form when she did so. Dean looked down at her, kissing her, needy yet lovingly. She kissed back, gasping as Dean squeezed her ass jus to deepen the kiss. He tasted every inch of her mouth but still wanted more. Their kiss became more needy and desperate for skin on skin. He didn't feel like taking so much time to unbutton her shirt, so he ripped it open, both ignoring the sound of buttons pinging everywhere. He really needed to get her naked like...NOW. He yanked of her skirt throwing it behind him; he kissed her neck, sucking at the flesh of her collar bone. He wanted to leave some sign that she was his. With help from her they had gotten his jeans and boxers off. He pressed himself against her, earning a drawn out moan. He slipped her out of her underwear and bra, and plunged into her. He knew he wasn't hurting her, but he still waited, letting her adjust to the feel of him inside her. She kissed him roughly, meaning he could go on. He started thrusting into her slowly, the picking up speed he was slamming into her. She had been so tight and still was of course. He thrusted faster and harder, he knew she was coming to a close. She started yelling his name as she rode out her orgasm but he shushed her with a very long and passionate kiss. Soon it was his turn; he shuddered and grunted her name. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths. Dean pulled out and rolled next to her. She turned her head to look at him, wondering what she should do next. Instead she decided to just kiss him, in which she did.  
She kissed him passionately, letting him know she basically loved him. He kissed back using just as much passion she was using, not really caring that he was basically pouring his heart out into just one kiss. When they both pulled away, they smiled at each other. Cas rested her head on Dean's chest, letting her hand rest on his heart, entwined with his. They both fell asleep, Cas in Dean's arms.

*next morning*

Sam had woken up early to research some more. He thought he might have found something. Not wanting to wake up Bobby, Sam got up from the couch in Bobby's living room and went up stairs. He was sure Dean had to be awake by now. He walked in the room.

"Hey de-" He didn't finish his sentence, as he saw the angel and his older brother, naked and entwined together.

"Never mind" he mumbled, as he walked out of the room and quietly walked backed down. Bobby was sitting at his desk rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, guess whose naked upstairs with an angel?" He said smiling at the old man

" 'Bout time that idjit made a move on her..." Bobby said chuckling to himself.

~THE END~


	2. Chapter 2

CHARACTERS: Eric kripe...damn you...kidding  
PLOT: MEH...HELLS YEAH

Dean's at a bar, drunk silly at a bar. He feels happy, really happy. He feels this way because he's thinking about the little things that are good in his fucked up life, also because he's drunk none the less. He thinks' about how he's alive, how Sammy's alive, and Bobby too. He thinks about Cas and the times he drops in and helps. There's this goofy smile spread across his face as he think about these things. He's wobbling on his bar stool. Though he's still happy, and at the moment he forgets that he's a hunter, that there are scary shits out there, that he honest to God went to hell and came back, the dreams about hell, just everything that gave him pain. He only thinks about the good things.

Sam walks to the door of the bar he knows Dean's in and he knows he's probably drunk, he doesn't the impala parked any considering that the parking lot is all filled. He sees groups and groups of people, looking around he spots Dean. He sees the goofy smile on Dean, and figures he's there is not one once of sobriety in him at the moment. He walks over, sighing as he stopped in front of the older Winchester.

"Sammy, hey!" Dean nearly shouts, and his smile widens and he's hugging him like there's no tomorrow. Sam's taken aback for a second, but pulls Dean off but smiles a little. He has a hand on Dean's shoulder holding him there.

"You okay?" He knows Dean isn't but he says more when he's drunk.

"You know what Sammy? I'm awesome!" Dean has that goofy smile on again as he answers Sam's question. Sam takes one of Dean's arms and he slings it over his shoulders. Dean is still smiling as he's kind of being carried out of the bar. He feels the cool air hit his face and he like it. It's calming to him. Suddenly he feels the need to tell Sam that he's happy and why. So he does.

"Hey Sam...I'm really happy, like I've just won like a million bucks happy...wanna know why?"

"Sure Dean, yeah."

"Good 'cause I was gonna tell you even if you didn't wanna hear it." Dean said his voice slurring a little.

"I'm happy 'cause you know I'm alive and I freakin' came back from freakin' hell and that was not fun, you're alive and shit that's like a really good thing, and Bobby's alive and God knows how many times the old man has come close to biting it. And then there's Cas, man I'm happy we met him and shit." Dean's smile a lot when he thought of the first time he met Cas, looking back at that moment was pretty funny as hell if you asked him. There was a long moment of silence and it kind of worried him, until started to speak again.

"Sam...I think I love Cas..." Dean said at the moment not caring that he finally said it out loud and he felt that now it was true.

"Of course you love him, he's practically family..." Sam said a little confused.

"No Sam, I'm saying that I love him a lot, like really love him." Dean said his words rushed.

"Oh." Sam smiled knowing that Dean wasn't joking even though he was drunk, and then he wondered if Cas' could hear them as they walking the two blocks that it took to walk to the hotel, Dean had said he had walked to the bar before he started rambling on and on about why he was happy and why he loved Cas.

"There are just these moments where I just wanna freakin' kiss him and like take off his-"

"Okay, Dean I get it, you really love Cas, I don't a mental image..." Sam said shutting Dean up with that, and throwing him on his bed, locking the door.

"Alright Dean just go to sleep now." H e said falling face first onto his bed and drifting to sleep. He was exhausted.

Dean had fallen asleep right when he fell on the bed. He never once stopped smiling, even still he was smiling. He started dreaming of Cas and the thing he wanted to do to him and with him, and it was a lot of things.

~THE END~...OR IS IT...HMMMMHMMMHMMM

I don't know there might be a sequel to this actually there will be a sequel yup yeah that one will have smut


End file.
